


I hate you

by Chrissy_Chica_Chic



Series: Chicas Life [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Caught, F/M, One inch dick, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy_Chica_Chic/pseuds/Chrissy_Chica_Chic
Summary: Chica raped Foxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask.......

Chica walked over to Fixt.  
Ey Chica he said.  
She pushed him down on the ground.  
What er ye doing?? He said but she ripped his pants off.  
He was naked and he covrd himself up. GET AWAY foxy said but Chica grab his 1 inch dick.  
she succ.  
He screamed in horror.   
He cumed and she spit it out ew tasted like crusty barnicals.  
She laughed and then fuk him.  
Freddy walked in oh god no.  
What will happen next???


End file.
